Xxphatmagexx
Xxphatmagexx used to be one of the Top 30 players on RuneScape, an avid video maker, and one of the richest players in the game. At one point, she had around 60,000 subscribers and was the most subscribed RuneScape female user. She was also the second most subscribed RuneScape user, behind TehNoobShow. She was known for her skits on YouTube with her infamous French voice and good looks. She could also sing well, and had many valuables. She was also friends with high-ranked players and other wealthy people, among them other famous YouTube users that made videos. Her YouTube channel name was XphatmageXX, but was suspended due to copyright material on her music videos. Her newest YouTube channel is xxphetmagexx, however the channel's ownership is currently unreliable as it continues to be hacked. Her RuneScape account was one of the first to achieve 99 Summoning and 2376 Total. At one point, she was also one of the wealthiest RuneScape users. She is one of Zezima's friends, and is often in his clan chat. In late 2009, Xxphatmagexx became Rank 1 in RuneScape, surpassing Zezima as the top of the highscores. She was the first female to ever do this, and the only other female to have done this since her is Green098. Shortly after Xxphatmagexx maxed and became famous on YouTube due to her highly viewed videos with over 1,000,000 views each, Caroline (Xxphatmagexx) attacked fellow female user Defil3d, and accused her of being a male through popular bulletins. This began the YouTube riot in which many RuneScape users attacked Defil3d for the validity and truth within her videos and her character, including TehNoobShow, who created a YouTube channel named ThinkDefil3d dedicated to revealing the truth behind Defil3d. Defil3d has since come out recently, admitting that he is in fact a male. During sometime 2010, along with her sister Angel Cape, her sister's boyfriend Phat Shock, and Xxphatmagexx's boyfriend Adam Rexic, the four of them created the RuneScape fansite, ScapersZone. Due to high advertisement throughout YouTube, the forums of the website became increasingly popular, as well as the many guides on the website. Soon, the website had over 10,000 signed-up users, becoming one of the most popular fansites created by a RuneScape YouTube video maker. However, after a month of creation, the website shut down for unknown reasons. In late 2011, her account was hacked and her valuables were sold and moved to the hacker's account and sold in real life. However, she recovered the account and attempted to make a comeback. Sometime during 2012, her account was rolled back and her overall experience was halved, being distributed throughout all of her skills. This was most likely due to her long span of macroing, or botting in order to gain levels and experience. Recently, her account no longer appears on the hiscores. Some players believe her membership was stopped due to her quitting. However, many others believe her account is no longer owned by her and has been sold many times through different people. It also has been rumored that her account may have possibly been banned due to the account being accessed from so many different locations, due to the amount of people with access to it. Although her RuneScape account and YouTube channel have both been shut down, she remains well-known throughout the public. She is credited with beginning an "Age of Female" throughout RuneScape and its YouTube community, inspiring many other females to begin making videos and commentaries. Category:Famous Players